


Just a Kiss

by Sauronix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: “I’d better get going,” he says, setting his empty bottle down on the counter. “Rain check on dinner, though? We can hit the noodle hut that just opened on Crown Boulevard. My treat.”“It’s supposed to be my treat, Gladio.” Ignis pads over to set his bottle next to Gladio’s own, standing so close that it makes Gladio’s breath catch in his throat. So close Gladio can smell the cedar of his cologne, can see the flecks of gold in his eyes, can feel the heat of his body. “For your help moving the bed.”Gladio didn't mean to kiss Ignis. Really, he didn't.





	Just a Kiss

“A little more toward you, Gladio, if you don’t mind,” Ignis says breathlessly.  
  
Gladio grunts, a bead of sweat rolling down his back, as he drags the bed frame another inch or two across the carpet. The damn thing’s gotta be four hundred pounds. Even between the two of them, getting it up the elevator and into Ignis’s apartment was a hassle. It took them ten minutes to negotiate the front door, and then another seven to maneuver it into Ignis’s bedroom, Gladio cursing and swearing when the headboard kept getting caught on the door post. His muscles are gonna be sore tomorrow, he can already tell.  
  
“That should do.”  
  
Ignis straightens, placing his hands on his hips as he observes their handiwork. The top three buttons of his white dress shirt are undone, his skin glistening with sweat in the open V. Gladio glances at it, then looks away, clearing his throat. Lately, he can’t help noticing Ignis in a way he’s never noticed him before. He’s tried to downplay it, to blame it on the fact that it’s been six months since his last lay. Everyone looks hot when you’re horny all the time. Right?  
  
“That all you need from me?” he asks.  
  
“I think so, yes.” Ignis smiles, though Gladio’s pretty sure he hears a note of disappointment in his voice. “And I know you can’t stay for dinner, but at least stay for a drink. You have to let me thank you somehow.”  
  
“Don’t gotta thank me, Iggy. Helping move furniture’s what friends are for, right?” Gladio says, wincing as he rakes a hand through his damp hair. “Could definitely go for a cold one, though.”  
  
In the kitchen, Ignis gets two bottles of beer out of the fridge. He pops the caps off with a bottle opener and gives one to Gladio, leaning back against the counter with his own in hand, his legs crossed at the ankles. Gladio can’t stop lookin’ at him—at the long, slender line of his body, and the way his rolled-up sleeves show off his strong forearms, lightly downed with hair. After all that fighting with the bed frame, he barely looks ruffled.  
  
“So it’s movie night with Iris, then?” Ignis says.  
  
“Yeah.” Gladio swallows a mouthful of beer, the heat under his skin starting to dissipate now that he’s not manhandling furniture. “I think she’s gonna make me watch a rom-com.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I looked it up. It’s supposed to be about an heiress who falls in love with a sheepherder.”  
  
Ignis laughs. “How dreadful.”  
  
“Probably,” Gladio says with a shrug. “I normally don’t mind, as long as it’s funny.”  
  
“Do you suppose it will be?”  
  
“It’s a period romance, Iggy,” Gladio says dryly. “When are they ever?”  
  
“Touche.” Ignis raises his beer. “Either way, you’re an exemplary big brother for sitting through them for her sake.”  
  
Gladio nods and takes another gulp of his beer, his eye on the microwave clock. As much as he’d like to linger, he can’t. He’s already gonna be late getting home, and if he doesn’t leave soon, he’ll miss the next train back to his part of town. The last thing he needs is Iris sulking on the couch all night because he broke his promise.  
  
“I’d better get going,” he says, setting his empty bottle down on the counter. “Rain check on dinner, though? We can hit the noodle hut that just opened on Crown Boulevard. My treat.”  
  
“It’s supposed to be my treat, Gladio.” Ignis pads over to set his bottle next to Gladio’s own, standing so close that it makes Gladio’s breath catch in his throat. So close Gladio can smell the cedar of his cologne, can see the flecks of gold in his eyes, can feel the heat of his body. “For your help moving the bed.”  
  
Gladio kisses him. He ain’t sure exactly how it happens. His body moves of its own accord, like it’s being manipulated by a puppeteer. One hand comes up to take hold of Ignis’s upper arm as he leans in, brushing their lips together, noses bumping. His mouth is soft. Ignis makes a startled sound, going rigid in Gladio’s grasp. Somewhere in the back of his hazy, sex-starved brain, Gladio realizes he’s crossed the line.  
  
He starts to pull away, but Ignis grabs him by the nape of the neck, yanking him back in—and this time, his mouth opens under Gladio’s, inviting him into its wet heat. Their tongues meet, Ignis’s fingers carding through Gladio’s hair. Ignis tastes like beer, and he kisses Gladio like a castaway spotting land for the first time, forceful and demanding, his five o’ clock shadow scratching Gladio’s cheek.  
  
But the spell breaks when they come up for air. Ignis almost jerks away from him, placing a hand on his chest to put some distance between them. They’re both panting. Gladio’s lips feel swollen and hot. He lifts a hand to touch them. What the hell did they just do?  
  
“I apologize.” Ignis straightens his glasses, looking dazed. “I don’t know what came over me.”  
  
“Uh.” Gladio licks his lips, still inexplicably hungry for him. He can’t stop looking at Ignis’s mouth. “Yeah.”  
  
“We shouldn’t do it again.”  
  
Gladio shakes his head, wrenching his eyes away. “No.”  
  
“Our professional relationship—”  
  
“I know. Can’t make it awkward.”  
  
“Well… Then…” Ignis gestures helplessly at the door, his cheeks scarlet. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
“Yeah. Tomorrow.”  
  
Gladio moves for the door, his feet heavy and heart beating fast, reaching for the knob when all he wants to do is reach for Ignis. It ain’t enough. They shouldn’t have done it, but it ain’t enough.  
  
“Gladio. Wait.”  
  
He turns around, and Ignis is there, lips reaching for him again. Gladio meets him halfway, slipping an arm around his waist, pulling him close until his body pins Gladio’s against the door.  The back of his shirt is damp with sweat, and Gladio can feel the heat of his skin through it, as tempting as the tongue that slips into his mouth. Hands slide up his belly and chest, fingers tracing the muscles he’s worked his ass off to build, grazing restlessly over his ribs and nipples.  
  
Gladio groans and grabs fistfuls of Ignis’s shirt. He ain’t sure if he wants to pull him closer or shove him away, ain’t sure he even cares what this means for their “professional relationship.” Kissing Ignis feels right. Like he should’ve been doing it a long time ago. Like he’s been wasting all his time with people who weren’t good for him, and now he’s discovering where he belongs.  
  
“Iggy…” Gladio murmurs, helplessly, when Ignis finally releases him.  
  
They look at each other, breathing hard, for a a handful of charged seconds, until the glazed look in Ignis’s eyes snaps back into focus. He nods, almost to himself, patting Gladio’s chest twice before slowly drawing away. “Sorry. We shouldn’t.”  
  
And that’s the end of it. Gladio rips the door open and leaves without another word, ‘cause if he doesn’t, he’s gonna kiss Ignis again. And like Ignis said…  
  
They shouldn’t.  
  
Still, he doesn’t remember walking to the metro, or buying his tokens, or waiting on the platform. He’s too busy thinking about the taste of Ignis’s mouth, and Ignis’s hands touching him. A weird, giddy excitement bubbles up in him. He must be grinning like an idiot.  
  
They shouldn’t, but he wants to. He wants to lie on the couch with Ignis, and run his hands through his soft hair, and kiss him the way he deserves to be kissed: thoroughly, and with all the affection Gladio has in him.  
  
On the train, holding on to a hanging strap, he takes out his phone and opens his message history with Ignis. The texts there are pretty mundane— _Would you be willing to help me move some furniture into my apartment tonight? It won’t take ten minutes_ , and _yeah, meet you there at 5_ —but now that they’ve kissed, the empty text field seems full of promise.  
  
Before he can talk himself out of it, he types _iggy, i really wanna do that again_.  
  
Before he can change his mind, he sends it.

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending ambiguous, but it's safe to assume Ignis said he wants to do it again, too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
